Ranma,I'm with you
by Khylis Luez
Summary: Ranma's finally reached his breaking point...and runs out to do the unthinkable.  But this time..someone is with him.  A song fic with Avril's "I'm With You"


**Ranma, I'm with you**

**A Ranma 1/2 songfic**

**By**

**Khylis Luez**

Note: Ranma isn't owned by me…and if he was I'd have my own pet purple kitten….though that might be a bad thing…

Lyrics in bold.

**I'm standing on the bridge,**

**I'm waiting in the dark.**

**I thought that you'd be here by now.**

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footsteps on the ground**

**I'm listening but there's no sound.**

"YOU BAKA PERVERT!"

Once again the Tendo family household's dinner was shattered by the battle cry of an angry teenage girl, which was followed quickly by the sounds of a heavy object(Akane's mallet) connecting with a solid object(the skull of Ranma Saotome) and then said object crashing through another object(the Tendo family's table) However, this time something was different. Maybe it was the pouring rain outside, maybe it was the fact it was a dull Sunday night, or maybe it was none of the things. But whatever it was, no expected Ranma to stand up, break the mallet, and step outside with a tear rolling down his female side's cheek. And no one was expecting the sound of hurt and loss coming from Ranma-chan's mouth as she ran off.

"Akane, what was that for?" ,asked her sister Kasumi with a worried look in her soft eyes. "Yeah really Akane, he was in girl form for petes sake, why did you whack him?", her sister Nabiki put in. "Because that BAKA WAS IN A DRESS!" "So? Aren't girls supposed to be in a dress?" "Well, yeah Nabs, but…why was he in one?" "Why didn't you ask him?

Hushing because she has no answer, Akane and the rest of her family ate in silence.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

**It's a damn cold night,**

**Trying to figure out this life.**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I'm, I'm with you!**

**I'm with you!**

**Hmm hmm hmm**

Ranma wiped her eyes and tried to control the shudders that wracked her body, and screamed her frustration into the night. "IT'S NOT FAIR! Why doesn't she just ask for once why I'm doing something instead of just attacking me? All I want is someone to understand me for once in my life. No one, no one has ever tried to understand me or even tried to care for me or what I want. The fathers want me to marry a girl that hates me, her older sisters are either lost in their own world or trying to make a few yen off me without my permission, my mother wants me to be the most manly man in the world, and my love life isn't much better. My best friend wants me as a trophy for her okonomiyaki restaurant, some Chinese Amazon warrior wants me for breeding stock, that crazy rich chemist girl wants me for Kami know what, and my so called fiancé would rather pound me into the ground than talk to me. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

**I'm looking for a place**

**I'm searching for a face**

**Is anybody here I know**

'**Cause nothings going right**

**And everything's a mess**

**And no one likes to be alone.**

Sighing softly, Ranma draws a sharp tanto from her sodden top and wipes her eyes again. "I've had enough….I just can't take it anymore. Nothing I do makes anyone happy, and no one gives a damn about what I want. My honor is shattered no matter what I do, and I have had enough. Mother, father, kami…forgive me." Closing her eyes and raising the blade, she prepares to do what honor demands…

"RANMA…STOP!"

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

**It's a damn cold night,**

**Trying to figure out this life.**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I'm, I'm with you, yea!**

**I'm with you, yea!**

Before she can respond, her wrist is grabbed a very strong but dainty grip and she's pulled into a loving embrace. Held for the first time in a long time in a loving way and comforted, Ranma lets it go and just cries herself raw, screaming out her/his pain for the first time. And someone…someone familiar is holding her, just letting her do it while embracing her in a gesture of nothing but pure love and comfort, letting her draw on their strength and the fact they are there.

**Take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I'm, I'm with you, yea!**

**I'm with you, yea!**

Finally, as her sobs die down, Ranma feels the tanto being pulled away gently . As she steps back, she gasps at who she sees standing before her and after a few minutes of shock, whispers her/his savior's name. "K….Kasumi….."

**Take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I'm, I'm with you, oh!**

**I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

"Yes Ranma…it's me. And don't worry….because I'm with you now…and everything's ok"


End file.
